The present invention is in the field of imaging techniques, and relates to ultrasound imaging device for monitoring an organ of a patient and displaying an image of its internal structure.
Ultrasound-based imaging techniques are known and widely used for observing organs, in the human body for medical diagnosis. Some ultrasound systems utilize a hand-held probe containing an array of transducers that convert electrical signals into ultrasonic waves, and appropriate signal reception means. The probe is appropriately placed on the patient""s body and an ultrasound beam is directed towards a location within the region of interest. To image the entire region, the probe is displaced with respect to the body thereby providing the scanning of the region. This enables to construct a two-dimensional image of the region.
Various methods and devices have been developed aimed at improving the performance of ultrasound imaging systems, and are disclosed, for example, in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,625,555; 5,235,857; and 5,435,312.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,625,555 discloses a measurement apparatus utilizing three ultrasonic transducers wherein first and second transducers are arranged opposite to each other across an object interposed therebetween, and a ray from the third transducer intersects a ray connecting the first and second transducers. The second transducer receives ultrasonic waves emitted by the first and third transducer after corresponding time periods, and the first transducer receives an ultrasonic wave emitted by the third transducer after a respective time interval. On the basis of these time periods, a distribution of propagation velocity of sound internally of the object is measured.
U.S., Pat. No. 5,235,857 discloses a real-time 3D medical ultrasound imaging machine, wherein either a single transducer or a two-dimensional array of transducer is associated with an array of receivers. A body to be imaged is located outside a plane defined by the transducer(s) and receivers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,435,312 discloses an acoustic imaging device, in which several transducer and detector means are arranged in a ring so as to at least partly encircle a body to be imaged. Each of the transducers is operated for transmitting signals with subsequent reception of scattered waves by remaining transducers. This technique enables the imaging of a single slice of the organ.
There is accordingly a need in the art to facilitate real-time 3D imaging with ultrasonic radiation, by providing a novel method and device for ultrasound-based imaging.
The device according to the invention, in distinguish to the conventional devices of the kind specified, has a simple and portable construction, and is easy to operate (generally similar to the known blood-pressure measuring device). This enables the use of the device for the immediate monitoring of an injured patient in outdoor conditions or at the patient""s home. To this end, the device is connected to a conventional computer, for example a portable computer (laptop), typically available at the user""s home, ambulance, physician""s office, or hospital. The computer device is installed with a predetermined software application capable of processing data coming from the imaging device. This image processing does not require a complicated sampling procedure, due to the specific arrangement of transceivers provided in the imaging device.
The term xe2x80x9ctransceiverxe2x80x9d signifies a unit composed of a transmitter of radiation (of ultrasonic waves in this case) and a detector (receiver) of returned radiation.
The main idea of the present invention is aimed at 3D mapping of an internal structure of a body part, and is based on the provision of an array (matrix) of transceivers mounted on an elastic cover for covering or wrapping a patient""s organ (limb) when putting the device in operation. The transceivers are arranged in spaced parallel groups, each group including several spaced-apart transceivers. Each pair of adjacent transceivers in the group (which form a circle when in an operative position of the cover) provides stereoscopic imaging of an area within the entire region imaged by all the transceivers. Consequently, each such group of transceivers provides a 360-degree section image of the organ, at least two groups of transceivers being thereby sufficient for constructing a three-dimensional image of the structure performing a data processing procedure by the software application. The transceivers are connected to a control unit, which is operated by the software application for electrically operating the transceivers in a predetermined manner. By coupling output circuits of the transceivers to the computer device, either directly, or through a communication link, data coming from the transceivers is processed and a 3D image is constructed and displayed on a monitor of the computer device.
The image can be stored in the memory of the computer, thereby enabling to detect changes in the internal structure of the patient""s body part, that may be caused by drugs, as well as enabling the timely detection of blood thromboses.
The transceivers transmit and receive signals in accordance with the following parameters predefined by the software application: timing (sequence), signal intensity and pulse duration. The software application, in response to data coming from the transceivers, processes data indicative of the collected samples and determines whether the collected data is sufficient for constructing the 3D image of the structure. If the received data is insufficient the software application operates the transceivers for further collection of samples until the complete 3D image can be constructed.
There is thus provided according to one broad aspect of the present invention, an imaging device for monitoring a body part and generating data indicative of a three-dimensional image of an internal structure of the body part, the device comprising:
(i) a substantially elastic cover for covering the body part when in an operative position of the device;
(ii) a control unit coupled to the cover;
(iii) an array of ultrasonic transceivers mounted on the cover each for emitting a beam of ultrasonic waves for irradiating an area within a region covered by the cover, and for detecting a signal response of the irradiated area, the array of the transceivers being composed of at least two spaced-apart parallel groups of the transceivers, wherein the transceivers of each group are arranged in a spaced-apart relationship, and the space between each two adjacent transceivers in the group is such that an overlap exists between the areas irradiated by the adjacent transceivers.
The cover when in an inoperative position thereof may be in the form of a circle so as to form a spherical part when in the operative position thereof This is design of the cover may be applied to a woman""s abdomen or breast. The cover may be in the form of an open sleeve provided with two fasteners at its opposite ends for securing the cover on the body part wrapped by the cover. The cover may be in the form of sleeve (cuff) open at opposite ends so as to put onto the body part.
Generally speaking, the device according to the present invention provides for acquiring 2D images of the sections, and creating a 3D structure of the inside of the body part (limb). The 3D image will be presented on a conventional PC monitor or a laptop monitor. Generally, the image can be displayed in a regular way (i.e., on the computer monitor), or by virtual reality or holograms-based technique. Additionally, the obtained picture (3D image) can be rotated on the display by simply operating a computer mouse or the like. The use of the flexible cover allows the system high mobility in emergencies, either in the field or at the scene of an event.
The present invention enables examination (monitoring) without having to move the patient (in severe accidents), and enables the accurate and reliable reporting of the severity of the injury in the field. The use of 3D display, spatial display or any other conventional monitor enables certain rapid identification of types and natures of fractures within limbs, without the need for prior surgical intervention. The present invention can be used for the identification of blood vessels and their location, and the introduction of a needle for purposes of IV, blood testing, etc., and is assured to locate the vein on the first attempt. The present invention enables early identification of irregularities in the limbs and in the anatomical or tissue structure of the internal array, without surgical intervention.
The invention can be advantageously useful for monitoring the health condition of an injured patient in outdoor conditions or at the patient""s home, e.g., for monitoring osteoporosis, arteriosclerosis or tumors, and for taking blood samples. Specifically, the present invention provides a facile method and a flexible device for monitoring changes in a patient""s organ so as to monitor significant parameters of the patient""s health. Further, such a device may be used for treating injured soldiers in battle when the mobility and the compactness of the device are of great importance.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided an imaging system comprising the above imaging device connectable to a computer device.
Preferably, the transceivers are sequentially operated, so as to significantly simplify the image processing. To this end, the control unit comprises a synchronizer block for operating a power supply of the transceivers accordingly. First, the transceivers of the first group are sequentially activated to irradiate the plurality of areas within a slice and generate data indicative thereof. This data is stored in a memory of the computer device, until all other groups of the transceivers are sequentially opcrated, and then used by a suitable software application for providing a 3D image of the entire structure covered by the cover.
Thus, according to yet another aspect of the present invention, there is provided an imaging method for obtaining a three-dimensional image of an internal structure of a body part utilizing an imaging device having a cover for covering said body part and carrying at least two groups of ultrasonic transceivers, wherein an overlap exists between areas irradiated by each two locally adjacent transceivers I the group, the method comprising the steps of: